Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny is the second TV series set in the Cosmic Era universe of Gundam. Set two years after the original Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny features many new characters and some returning ones, most prominently Cagalli Yula Athha, Athrun Zala, Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne. Gundam SEED Destiny had its premiere broadcast in Japan on October 9, 2004 at 6:00 PM on the JNN TV stations (Tokyo Broadcasting System (TBS TV), Mainichi Broadcasting System (MBS TV, producing TV station), etc.) and ended October 1, 2005. Bandai Entertainment has announced that Gundam SEED Destiny is licensed for the North American market. On Christmas 2005 a special episode ("Final Plus") aired, called "The Chosen Future". The episode is mainly a remake of the Final Phase (Ep 50), with a few storyline changes, a lengthened battle, and an epilogue to the series. Overview Gundam SEED Destiny is the sequel to Gundam SEED and both are set in the Cosmic Era timeline. For background information see Factions of the Cosmic Era, for the events in the first series see Bloody Valentine War, for the events in Gundam SEED Destiny see Second Bloody Valentine War. Cast & Crew Japanese Cast *Athrun Zala ("Alex Dino") - Akira Ishida] *Auel Neider - Morita Masakazu *Andrew Waltfeld - Okiayu Ryoutarou *Arthur Trine - Takahashi Hiroki *Cagalli Yula Athha - Shindou Naomi *Dearka Elsman - Sasanuma Akira *Gilbert Dullindal - Ikeda Shuuichi *Heine Westenfluss - Takanori Nishikawa (T.M. Revolution) *Ian Lee - Saizen Tadahisa *Jona Roma Saran - Nojima Kenji *Kira Yamato - Hoshi Souichirou *Lacus Clyne - Tanaka Rie *Lord Djibril - Hori Hideyuki *Lunamaria Hawke - Sakamoto Maaya *Reverend Malchio - Nakai Kazuya *Mayu Asuka - Sakamoto Maaya *Meer Campbell - Tanaka Rie *Meyrin Hawke - Orikasa Fumiko *Miriallia Haww - Toyoguchi Megumi *Murrue Ramius ("Maria Vernes"), Narrator, Haro - Mitsuishi Kotono *Mad Abes - Taiten Kusunoki *Neo Lorrnoke/Mu La Flaga - Koyasu Takehito *Rey Za Burrel - Seki Toshihiko *Shinn Asuka - Suzumura Kenichi *Stellar Loussier - Kuwashima Houko *Sting Oakley - Suwabe Junichi *Talia Gladys - Koyama Mami *Colonel Todaka - Kazuya Ichijou *Unato Ema Saran - Matsumoto Hiroshi *Vino Dupre - Oda Hisafumi *Yzak Joule - Seki Tomokazu *Yolant Kent - Sugita Tomokazu Staff *Director: Fukuda Mitsuo *Series Writer: Morosawa Chiaki *Character Designer: Hirai Hisashi *Mechanical Designer: Okawara Kunio, Yamane Kimitoshi *Design Works: Fujioka Kenki *Art Director: Ikeda Shigemi *Sound Director: Fujino Sadayoshi *Music: Sahashi Toshihiko *Producer: Takeda Seiji (MBS), Sato Hiroyuki (Sunrise) English-language Cast *Shinn Asuka - Matthew Erickson *Athrun Zala - Sam Vincent *Cagalli Yula Athha - Vanessa Morley *Lunamaria Hawke - Maryke Hendrikse *Gilbert Durandal - Ted Cole *Rey Za Burrel - Kirby Morrow *Stella Loussier - Kelly Sheridan *Auel Neider - Brad Swaile *Sting Oakley - Tony Sampson *Talia Gladys - Venus Terzo *Kira Yamato - Matt Hill *Lacus Clyne - Chantal Strand *Yuna Roma Saran - Brian Drummond *Unato Ema Saran - Scott McNeil *Murrue Ramius - Lisa Ann Beley *Mu La Flaga/Neo Lorrnoke - Trevor Devall *Dearka Elsman - Brad Swaile *Meer Campbell - Chantal Strand *Lacus/Meer's singing voice - Jillian Michaels *Andrew Waltfeld - Brian Drummond *Miriallia Haww - Anna Cummer *Yzak Joule - Michael Adamthwaite *Ledonir Kisaka - Adam Henderson *Erica Simmons - Sharon Alexander *Martin DaCosta - Brian Dobson *Reverend Malchio - Brian Drummond *The Narrator - Alison Matthews Openings & Endings & Insert Songs Openings: *''Ignited'' by T.M. Revolution (ep. 1-13) *''Pride by'' High and Mighty Color (ep. 14-24) *''Bokutachi No Yukue'' by Hitomi Takahashi (ep. 25-37) *''Wings Of Words'' by Chemistry (ep.38-50) *''Vestige'' by T.M. Revolution (ep. Final Plus) Endings: *''Reason'' by Nami Tamaki (ep. 1-13) *''Life Goes On'' by Mika Arisaka (ep. 14-25) *''I Wanna Go to a Place...'' by Rie Fu (ep. 26-37) *''Kimi wa boku ni niteiru (You Resemble Me)'' by See-Saw (ep. 38-50, Final Plus) Insert Songs: *''Mizu no Akashi'' (Token of Water) by Tanaka Rie (ep. 10)(by Meer Campbell) *''Fields of Hope'' by Tanaka Rie (ep, 7, 8)(by Lacus Clyne) *''METEOR'' by T.M. Revolution *''Quiet Night C.E. 73'' by Tanaka Rie *''Shinkai no Kodoku (episode 21,32,33)(Teach Me Sadness)'' by Kuwashima Houko(by Stellar Loussier) *''Vestige'' by T.M. Revolution *''Honoo No Tobira'' by FictionJunction YUUKA *''Emotion'' by Tanaka Rie(Meer Campbell) Gundam SEED Destiny